Shot and Sexy
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Where Are They Now? – Off world together, without back-up, on some crazy mission. A late night I couldn't sleep so I wrote this silly fic.


Shot and Sexy

spacegypsy1

Where Are They Now? – Off world together, without back-up, on some crazy mission.

A late night I couldn't sleep so I wrote this silly fic.

~0i0~

Vala, P-90 swinging purposely in a 360, eyes searching the perimeter in case of another shooter, ran a zigzag pattern for Daniel who lay on the ground. "I think that's all of them! Daniel?" She yelled coming to a halt and kneeling beside him.

Eyes wide and confused Daniel locked gazes with Vala, choking out, "What are you doing?"

"Undoing your pants..." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Because apparently you were shot on the side of your hip and it's bleeding. You're a tad bit pale and your face is all scrunched up in pain."

"You don't have to take them off!"

"No, but I want to."

He laughed. "Vala, they'll pick us up soon, just stick a bandage on it and stop the bleeding."

"Not funny! You almost died."

"Okay, whatever. Please get on the radio and call and tell them to hurry! It's only a flesh wound... I think." He laid a hand atop hers to stop her from undressing him in the middle the field. "Stop worrying."

"Lots of flesh is wounded, darling. It could be bad." She said as she brushed at his hair with her fingertips. "Does it hurt?

"Not much."

"Then why are you grimacing so horribly." Vala returned to her task struggling with buttons.

"Yeah, okay, it hurts some."

Leaving his pants open, she started pulling at Daniel's t-shirt exposing his belly.

"Wha..." His hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going to make sure there's nothing else, you know other bullet holes. There's blood everywhere."

Dubious, he let go of her wrist but watched her carefully.

Her gaze was transfixed on the perfection of his lower belly, particularly his cute navel that the Tau'ri so adorably calls a belly button. Without a thought, Vala ran her hand up under his shirt.

"I'm bleeding, warm and sticky on my hip. Not my stomach."

"Mmm. So I suppose our fourth 'it's not a date' is off for tomorrow night?" Leaning forward, hand splayed on his chest she kissed his lips, softly, dragging her hand out from under his shirt downward and stopping just shy of his open pants.

Surprised he blinked, then his eyebrows took a downward turn of confusion, "What was that for?'

"Because for some reason you look so sexy lying there. Also, just in case you die, and I never get to..."

His grimace escalated as he suddenly sat up, grabbed her neck and pulled her forward for a heated kiss.

Groaning he let her go and laid back down, eyes squeezed shut.

"What... Daniel what was that for?"

"Just in case I do die. It hurt like hell, too, but worth it."

With a deep pleasant sigh Vala stared speechless for a few seconds before regaining her senses. "Oh! You're bleeding again." Quickly she finished undoing his pants, slipping a thick pad of gauze under his skivvies and downward across his bare hip and pressed it over his wound.

Daniel sucked in a breath between his clamped teeth.

"Sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding." Somehow she managed to manipulate her radio with her free hand and alert Mitchell of the situation.

Lips pressed hard Daniel nodded letting her believe his reaction was for pain and not the true reason...because of the erotic feel of her hand down his pants... warm fingers brushing like a hot brand across his skin.

And so that is how they materialized on the floor of _The George Hammond_.

Mitchell coughed out, "Jackson? Are we interrupting somethin' here?"

Raising a hand, Daniel waved it around in the air, his face a myriad of expressions. "Shot, again." Was all he managed.

The med team descended on him and tried to nudge Vala gently but firmly aside.

Daniel had a firm grasp on her wrist and pulled her closer. Her dark hair fell like a curtain around them. His lips teased at her ear, "Date or no date, next time we're alone," he said, flicking her ear with his tongue, "of course only as retaliation, I'm going to put my hand down your pants."

He was lifted right out from under her, placed on a gurney and rolled away.

She didn't take a breath for a few seconds then she shot up off the floor calling out after the med team, just before they exited. "Hey, you, medical person, how long before you're done with him?"

All she heard was Daniel's laughter and she grinned wide and happy. When she turned she found Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c watching her as if they knew something was up.

Vala gave them a shrug.

"Vala?"

Noticing the med tech beside her Vala stared with a worried frown. "Yes?"

"We need to check you out too."

"Oh, goodie. Can I have the bed next to Daniel's?"

"Sure."

Vala took off at a run.

~END~


End file.
